Return of the Seal
by Azurknight
Summary: Yuya Sakaki and his friends are doing what they love, dueling. With the appearance of an evil that hasn't been seen in a very long time, they will need to work with various others to stop it. Uses English names as a quick disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Return

 **Quick Note: This story uses the English localized names, so I do not wish to hear anything about that. Critism towards the story and grammar are very much welcomed. I just do not wish hear about the English names being used, please.**

It is the finals of the Arc League championship; Yuya Sakaki is dazzling the crowd with his stunning feats of dueltaining. He is currently winning with his signature combo of setting the pendulum scales using his scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician and using them to pendulum summon his level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The field advantage is his as he shouts.

"Ladies and gentleman, boy and girls, duelists of all ages, I promised a spectacle, and I'm about to deliver it."

His opponent is wide open with only 1500 life points remaining. Yuya hops on the back of his dragon as it begins to charge to his opponent.

"Odd-Eyes, let's end this duel with a bang…Attack!"

Odd Eyes's eyes light up as it prepares to launch its flames at the opponent. The crowd begins cheering louder at the attack connects (opponent 1500-0000) winning Yuya the duel. The crowd is now roaring with applauds as Yuya waves to the audience with a big smile on his face.

While in the midst of celebrating his victory, Yuya then hears a loud sound that rings in his ear. He turns around to see a new opponent that he cannot see. He (Yuya) asks this opponent.

"Do you want dueltain with me next, good sir?"

The new opponent holds out a spell card and calls out.

"I play…."

Suddenly, the crowd's cheering begins to silent as Yuya begins to feel afraid as he can sense the evil coming from the card. A green sigil appears below his (the opponent) feet and begins to expand creating a dome-like area around the two. The opponent readies his duel disk and Yuya feels hesitant to ready his own duel disk.  
Luckily, it turns out to be a dream as Yuya falls out of his bed and bumps his head on the floor of his room. It is morning, fortunately, so Yuya doesn't have to go to the trouble of going back to sleep. Instead, he is going to forget his troubles with his mom's tasty pancakes. His mother, Yoko Sakaki, has left out on an errand, but has left a plate of pancakes for her son. So his breakfast is rather quiet.

Later in the day, Yuya is attending his duel school, You Show Duel School, with his classmates, Zuzu Boyle, Tate, Ally, and Fredrick. The dream is still bothering him, so he doesn't pay much attention to Skip's lecture on field spells. Zuzu gets annoyed and calls to him.

"Earth to Yuya! Will you stop daydreaming for two seconds, Yuya?"

Zuzu is standing in front of him with an annoyed look on her face as she smacks him with a fan. Yuya now has small bump on his head as he asks.  
"What was that for, Zuzu?"

Zuzu points to the front of the class, and a new person is standing in front of Skip. It is a young girl around the age of the children in the class. She is wearing a navy-blue sweatshirt with a rose-red shirt underneath, a knee-length light-blue skirt with a snowflake design on the front, white tennis shoes, and is wearing a green circular pendant. She has pale skin, pink eyes, and back-length blonde hair with a tie in the front with her dyed green for that part.  
Skip announces the few students he has.

"This young lady will be joining our school today, so I expect you all to show her the ropes here at You Show. Now go on and introduce yourself, young lady."  
The young girl lightly taps her fingers together and softly introduces herself.

"I'm…Annie…and I'm happy…to be coming here."

Zuzu approaches the young girl and gently says.

"There's no need to shy, Annie, I'm sure you'll fit in here."

Annie lightly continues to tap her fingers together as she softly makes a request.

"Actually, I was….hoping to duel today…if that's okay?"

Skip is a little concerned as he asks.

"Have you ever dueled in an action duel before?"

Annie softly nods with a slight smile. Yuya leaps from his seat as he proclaims.

"Then allow me to show her the ropes of dueltaining."

Zuzu objects to this by responding.

"No way, Yuya, she's just a little girl, and your pendulum cards wouldn't be fair against her."

Yuya is bummed out and replies.

"Come on, I'll go easy on her."

Annie quietly puts in.  
"Um, I don't mind dueling him. It isn't fun if you limit who you play."

Zuzu then agrees, but tell Yuya that he'd better hold back. Skip goes to the control room to set up the duel arena. The other children watch from behind the window, Zuzu stands inside the arena to make sure that Yuya is indeed holding back, and the two begin their duel. Skip announces.

"Okay, for safety reasons, and because I don't want to deal with angry parents later, the field will be…Ah! Sweets Island."

The arena turns into a vast land of candy and sweets. The action cards are dispersed, and both duelists announce.  
"Let's Duel!"  
Yuya gets ready to draw out of excitement, but Zuzu interjects.

"Uh, Yuya, shouldn't you let the new girl go first?"

Yuya then feels a slight embarrassment as he bashfully replies.

"Yeah, you're right, I got a little excited."

Zuzu then turns her head and nods to Annie, who nods back

 **Turn 1 Annie: 4000 LP**

Annie draws her cards and decides on her move.  
"I…Set two cards face down..and one monster in defense mode, and I'll end my turn.

Quick Disclaimer: Annie will only use actual cards, so if you need pictures of the cards, they will be there upon being looked up.

 **Turn 2 Yuya: 4000 LP**

Yuya draws his card and looks at his hand. By a stroke of luck, he has already drawn his two magicians and his Odd Eyes, but he at look at Zuzu, who is seriously looking at him with expecting eyes.

" _Zuzu is right, I shouldn't be too hard on a little girl. So"_

Yuya then decides on an alternative move.

"I summon Perfomapal Skeeter Skimmer (LV 4 ATK/DEF 500/1600) in attack mode."

He then notices a trap card, Wall of Disruption, but decides not to set. Instead he simply ends his turn.

"After that…I uh..end my turn."

Zuzu nods with a smile since she notices that Yuya is indeed going easy.

 **Turn 2 Annie: 4000 LP**

Upon drawing her card, Annie flips up her face-down monster, Ghostrick Witch (LV 2 ATK/DEF 1200/200), and summons another monster.

"I reveal my face-down Witch, and I summon Ghostrick Doll (LV 2 ATK/DEF 300/1200) in attack mode."

Yuya wonders why she would play such a weak monster in attack mode, so he chalks it up to the monsters ability, so he prepares to look for an action card, but Zuzu shakes her head and can't help but think.

" _Come on! I can't even go for an action card!?"_

What happens next actually surprises everyone as Annie announces.

"I use my Witch and my Doll to build the overlay network."

Skip can't help but be impressed as he says inside his booth.

"This kid can XYZ summon!?"

The two monsters are sucked into a small vortex in the ground and Annie makes a small introduction to her upcoming monster.

"Always late for work, and never really awake, I summon the laziest of all ghosts…. I summon Ghostrick Socuteboss (Rank 2 ATK/DEF 1400/1200)"

Everyone watching begins clapping and slightly cheering for their new peer as she has successfully XYZ summoned a monster. Yuya is even excited despite being heldback, and is looking forward to continuing the duel.

Elsewhere in the city, three members of the Duel Academy's Obelisk Force are cornering someone they believe to be a refugee from the XYZ dimension. They arrogantly challenge him to a duel, and the person then asks, threateningly.

"So, you three think it's fair to gang up on one person?"

The three members of the elite force simply smirk, and the person says.

"Okay…as punishment for your arrogance, the three of you will be offered to the seal."

Later into their duel.

"I play The Seal of Orichalcos !"

The three members cry out as a green light envelops the area they are in, and they fall to the ground in a comatose state. The person walks away and quietly says.

"So this is what the institute's best can do…pathetic."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Yuya's Intent

The duel between Yuya and the new girl, Annie, has just gotten more exciting since she has shown the skill to XYZ summon. She currently only controls her Ghostrick Socuteboss (Rank 2 ATK/DEF 1400/1200) and two face-down spell or trap cards. Yuya only controls his Permapal Skeeter Skimmer (LV 4 ATK/DEF 400/1600) with no face-downs. Zuzu is still watching over the game to make sure that Yuya is still going easy on Annie.

 **Turn 3 Annie: LP 4000 Continued**

Annie looks at the cards in her hand, and has no idea what to do. She nervously begins mumbling.

"I…uh…I…"

Zuzu decides to walk over to Annie and help her out. Yuya decides to sit on the ground since he realizes that this is going to take a second or two. Zuzu, very calmly, asks her new classmate with a smile.

"Annie, does your monster have a special ability?"

The young girl then snaps her fingers and replies.

"Oh yeah, she does…thank mis..Uh, Zuzu."

Zuzu then gives a thumb up and retreats to her original post. Annie then announces, as Yuya stands back ready for her move.

"I use my monster's special ability…"

 **Ghostrick Socuteboss**

 **While you control another "Ghostrick" monster, your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. Once per turn; you can detatch 1 XYZ material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field, with ATK less than or equal to the combined ATK of all "Ghostrick" monsters on the field; destroy it, and if you do, that monster card zone cannot be used as long as you control a "Ghostrick" monster. can detatch 1 XYZ material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field, with ATK less than or equal to the combined ATK of all "Ghostrick" monsters on the field; destroy it, and if you do, that monster card zone cannot be used as long as you control a "Ghostrick" monster.**

"By…um..What was it again?...Oh, by detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy your monster instantly."

Annie's monster, the ever-sleepy Socuteboss, rubs her eye with her left with her hand, yawns, puts down her pillow (see artwork), snaps her fingers with her now free hand, and Yuya's monster is struck by an invisible force and then shatters into particles. Then, an x appears on Yuya's duel disk where his Skimmer card was. This surprises him as he calls out.

"Hey, what's with my duel disk!?"

Annie explains, softly, about her monster's full ability.

"When my Socuteboss uses her ability,…she seals off the card zone where it was."

With no monsters to protect Yuya's life points, Annie now declares her monster to directly.

"Socuteboss, attack Yuya directly, please."

Socuteboss yawns again, and Yuya prepares for whatever she will unleash. To his surprise, and disappointment, the monster simply floats over to him, and mildly slaps him across the face and leaves a handprint on his cheek.

 **Yuya LP 4000-2600**

Yuya rubs his face and is just plain confused about that.

"What kind of monster attack was that!?"

Everyone who witnessed the attack fell over in place out of surprise from the lackluster display. Annie bashfully taps her fingers again with a mildly embarrassed blush as she explains.

"Well, I did say that she's the laziest of all ghosts."

With everything done, Annie ends her turn

 **Turn 4 Yuya: 2600 LP**

Yuya decides to move things into a faster pace since the duel has been going very slow up until now. He decides to play his trump card with the thinking that Annie will be able to protect herself with her two face-down cards.

"I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to the set the pendulum scale; I'm taking control of this duel, starting now!"

Zuzu has a shocked expression and rushes over to smack Yuya on the head with her fan to give a bump to match the mark on his face. But she changes her mind once she looks at Annie, who appears to be dazzled by the lights created by Yuya's pendulums. Upon seeing that girl's face, Zuzu decides to let it go, for now. Yuya then continues his calls as the sky lights up with the pendulum.

"Swing far pendulum; carve the arc of victory!..My monster's are ready TO SWING INTO ACTION!"

Yuya then summons the three monsters in his hand in attack mode.

"Crack to it, Whip Snake (LV 4 ATK/DEF 1700/900)…Slice and dice, Sword Fish (LV 2 ATK/DEF 600/600)…Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7 ATK/DEF 2500/2000)!"

Yuya's three monsters have taken the stage, and while it is dazzling, Zuzu is taking issue with his move. Yuya then thinks to himself.

" _Come one, kid, have something to protect yourself, or else Zuzu is club me again."_

Yuya looks at Zuzu as he is hesitant to announce his attack. But Annie simply announces with more energy than she's shown thus far, and with stars in her eyes.

"Attack, I want to see these cool monsters in action."

Yuya smiles as he calls for his attacks.

"Okay, I use sword fishes ability to make your monster lose 600 ATK and DEF points **Socuteboss ATK: 1400-800 DEF 1200-600** , and Yuya announces.

"Okay, Performapal Whip Snake, attack her monster!"

As Whip Snake Attacks, Socuteboss watches with a big shocked look as she is whipped and bursts into particles.

 **Annie LP: 4000-3100**

Annie looks excited as she asks for more. Yuya, a little guilty, still calls for is other two monsters to attack his opponent for game as Odd-Eyes and Sword Fish attack for an exact total of 3100 LP.

 **Annie LP:3100-0000**

Annie simply claps at the view of Yuya's monsters as they disappear with the duel ending. Zuzu runs up to Yuya and smacks him over the head with a paper fan as she yells at him.

"Yuya, I told you to go easy on her! What's wrong with you!?"

Yuya gets defensive as he futilely explains himself to the angered Zuzu. This is stopped when Annie approaches Yuya and extends her hand and says with a big smile.

"I had fun, so good game."

Yuya then shakes to young girl's hand and says with a similar grin.

"Yeah, let's duel again sometime."

Zuzu let's go of her frustration, and then asks with slight wonder.

"Annie, what did you set on the field?"

Annie hasn't taken her cards off the duel disk just yet and she pulls out her two face down cards and shows them to Zuzu, who looks surprised as she explains.

"Annie, you could have stopped those attacks with either of these two cards."

Yuya gets curious himself and sees that Annie's two face down cards are Quaking Mirror Force and Ghostrick break. Annie's hand also reveals Ghostrick Mary, Ghostrick Jackfrost, and Ghostrick Lantern. Yuya adds with confusion.

"Seriously, these are some great cards you could have stopped me with. Why didn't you use any of them?"

Annie adds with a slightly sad look.

"I don't know why. I guess I just didn't think of it."

Zuzu puts her hand on the young girl's shoulder and says.

"Well, that's why you're here with us. We'll teach you how to use your cards better. Isn't that right, dad?"

Zuzu looks up at the booth and Skip announces.

"You bet! We'll make you a pro in no time here at You Show."

Annie smiles as she feels welcome at this school and feels like she'll make friends in no time.

 **Leo Institute**

Students are sitting in class that has recently started called Advanced Trap Tactics. Among the students are Dipper O'rion and Julia Krystal. They're here because they needed to earn some grades in a trap class and they heard this is good class, but they've heard weird things about the new professor that was recently hired in this position. They also hear their classmates gossip about the professor.

"I heard this professor is a loon."

"I heard she fails everybody."

"I heard she has habit of snapping at students for no reason."

Then, a woman enters the room. She has short maroon hair, blue jeans with rider boots, and a brown fancy shirt with a white ascot. She has green eyes, and has is tall for a woman. She immediately walks to a computer and immediately pulls up an image on a projector, and immediately asks.

"Class, tell what this card is called."

Julia raises her hand as the answer is obvious. She simply answers upon being called on.

"It's Trap Hole, Professor."

The woman stands up and shouts with energy.

"That is correct, Miss…."

The professor pulls up her class roster and looks for Julia's image and gives her full praise.

"Julia Krystal, and let me say that this probably the single most important trap card in the game!"

The professor then pulls out a purple sharpie and writes her name on a white board and properly introduces herself to her class.

"I am Artina Reynard, or Professor Reynard, or even Rey for all I care, and this is my class on trap cards, the most important type of card in this game!"

The class is overwhelmed at this woman's energy as she stands and continues her rant.

"Why, I ask, would one want to use Raigeki when Torrential Tribute is just as fine, why use Harpy's Feather Duster when Malevolent Catastrophe is more reasonable, why use Monster Reborn when Call of the Haunted is more efficient!?"

Dipper responds with his hand raised.

"Um, because those cards have more drawbacks to them."

Professor Reynard slams her hand on her desk and announces.

"That is beside the point, Mr...(checks roster) Dipper O'rien!"

Dipper gets a little uneasy as he explains.

"But I don't really use that many trap cards anyway, so I don't see the point in using most of those cards anyway, except for call of the haunted."

That sentence rings in Professor Reynards ears as she snaps.

"You…don't….use….many trap….cards!?"

She approaches the student and says in a slightly angry tone.

"Fine, Mr. Orien, I challenge you to a duel."

Everyone in the classroom is shocked at this. Not even the first day is over, and she has challenged a student to a duel. She even makes him an offer.

"If you manage to beat me and my trap cards, then I'll give you an automatic A+ in my class."

Dipper smiles as he would like an A+, so he accepts with a smile. In a matter of moments, the students are all sitting in the stands, and the two duelists are standing in an arena waiting for the field to come one. Even Declan Akaba is watching from his room. His assistant is watching as well and asks.

"Mr. Akaba, why did you want this woman for our school? I'm at a loss, her teaching ethic has always been questioned by other institutes."

Declan, in his chair, answers in his calm manner.

"Because, this woman may be of great use as a lancer. She has a great win record, and she is rather eccentric, but that is exactly why she is here."

The action field has been chosen as the Forest of Insects and Carnivorous Plants. The field is transformed into a large forest covered in trap holes created by insects, giant spider webs, and many carnivorous plants. The action cards are dispersed. Dipper is confident in his ability and gives the first turn his professor.

"Go ahead, Professor, you can go first."

Rey, as she'll be called from now own, takes her first turn

 **Turn 1 Rey LP:4000**

Rey smiles as she draws her first card. She giggles a little as she explains.

"Well class, I suppose there are many useful spell cards in the game. Like this one…I play the spell card Graceful Charity!"

Graceful Charity allows Rey to draw three new cards as long as she discards two. She does this and announces.

"I summon Traptrix Myrmeleo (LV 4 ATK/DEF 1600/1200) in attack mode…now the "raises finger to the sky) Pop quiz!

The professor apparently has more than a simple duel in mind for her class to witness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Extra Credit

 **Quick Note- Rey also only uses real cards. There will be Action Cards, but they aren't part of the main deck and will be made up. Also, she uses a purple duel disk.**

Rey has her hand with her finger pointed in the air after she announces.

"Pop Quiz!"

She then explains.

"During my duels, I will give each of you a chance to answer my pop quizzes for extra credit. So for five points, what is my Myrmeleo's effect when she's normal summoned?"

Some students raise their hands and Rey calls on a random female student as she answers.

"You can add a normal trap hole card to your hand."

Rey snaps her finger and responds.

"You are 90% correct, the actual text says hole normal trap card. But you are mostly right, so 4.5 extra credit for you!"

 **Traptrix Myrmeleo**

 **When this card is normal summoned, you can add 1 "hole" normal trap card from your deck to your hand.**

Rey searches for her deck and adds Deep Dark Trap Hole to her hand, and then her deck is shuffled by her disk. She then announces as she sets a face down card.

"I set down a face-down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 2 Dipper LP:4000**

Dipper expects that his new professor's face-down is her Deep Dark Trap Hole, and he knows what it does.

" _Little does she know, I'm an XYZ summoner, so that card won't work on me since it only works with levels."_

Confident, Dipper then decides on his move.

"Okay, since you've got a monster, and I don't, I can special summon Constellar Siat(LV1 ATK/DEF 100/1600) in ATK mode."

Rey then interjects by revealing her face-down card.

"Upon your summoning, I activate my trap card!"

This surprises a few students as many thought she had her Deep Dark face down, but it is revealed to be a much different card.

"I activate Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogane!"

 **Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogane**

 **Tribute** **1** **EARTH** **monster** **.** **Special Summon** **1** **Level** **4 or lower EARTH monster from your** **Graveyard** **, except the Tributed monster.**

Rey then announces.

"I tribute my Traptrix Myrmeleo, to special summon Traptrix Atrax (LV4 ATK/DEF 1800/1000) in ATK mode from my graveyard!"

 **Atrax was in the graveyard from the effect of graceful charity**

Myrmeleo disappears as Atrax appears from a hole in the ground with a mischievous smile. Dipper isn't intimidated as he retorts.

"Hah, like I'm scared of a purple-haired little girl with a bad hair day. Rey chuckles as replies.

"I believe this what they call hypocrisy, Mr. O'rien."

The class then laughs a little as some of them get the joke. Dipper gets a little mad, but continues his move.

"Fine, then I'll wipe that grin off your face as I summon Constellar Algiedi (LV4 ATK/DEF 1600/1400) . Now, with Algiedi's ability, I can special summon a Constellar monster from my hand.

 **Constellar Algiedi**

 **When this card is** **Normal Summoned** **: You can** **Special Summon** **1** **Level** **4 "** **Constellar** **"** **monster** **from your** **hand** **.**

Dipper then reveals his next monster to summon with this effect as he announces.

"I special summon Constellar Kaus(LV4 ATK/DEF 1800/700) in ATK mode!"

Rey sees his strategy as she has faced Constellars before, so she raises her hand and a string of web comes from nowhere as she is lifted into the trees and out of sight. Dipper is even more confident now as he takes this as a sign of fear from the professor.

"So, you've realized what I'm going to do huh? Well I won't keep you waiting, Professor…I activate Kaus's special ability!"

 **Constellar Kaus**

 **Cannot be used as a** **Synchro Material** **. Up to twice per** **turn** **: You can** **target** **1 "** **Constellar** **"** **monster** **on the** **field** **, then** **activate** **1 of these** **effects** **;** **  
** **● Increase its** **Level** **by 1.** **  
** **● Reduce its Level by 1.**

He uses this ability twice as he states.

"I'll his ability to rank up Algiedi twice, not once. This raises Algiedi up to a LV6 monster, and then I activate Siat's ability."

 **Constellar Siat**

 **If your opponent** **controls** **a** **monster** **and you control no monsters, you can** **Special Summon** **this card (from your** **hand** **). Once per** **turn** **: You can** **target** **1 "** **Constellar** **" monster you control or in your** **Graveyard** **; this card's** **Level** **becomes the current Level of that monster. This card cannot be used as an** **Xyz Material** **, except for the** **Xyz Summon** **of a "Constellar" monster.**

Now Dipper has two LV6 monsters, he is preparing for an XYZ summon. Dipper grins as he announces.

"I use my two LV6 monsters to build the overlay network!"

The two monsters are sucked into a vortex as the XYZ summoning is progressing. Dipper then calls out for his monster.

"I XYZ summon…Constellar Ptolemy M7(RANK6 ATK/DEF 2700/2000)!"

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7**

 **You can also** **Xyz Summon** **this card by using a "** **Constellar** **"** **Xyz Monster** **you** **control** **as the** **Xyz Material** **, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials** **attached** **to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If** **Summoned** **this way, the following** **effect** **cannot be** **activated** **this** **turn** **. Once per turn: You can** **detach** **1 Xyz Material from this card, then** **target** **1 monster on the** **field** **or in either player's** **Graveyard** **;** **return** **that target to the** **hand** **.**

M7 then illuminates this forest as Rey is now revealed in the trees as sits on a branch with a casual look and claps a little as she compliments her student.

"Very nice, Mr. O'rion, I'm impressed to see a Rank6 XYZ summon on your first move."

Dipper continues his move.

"Glad you're impressed, because I'm not done yet. I activate M7's ability to detach one…"

As Dipper explains his monster's ability, a blast of webbing shoots at the monster as stops it in place. Rey's hand is seen extending from the trees a she announces.

"Pop quiz! For three points, how did I stop that ability? "

A few students answer this time without raising their hands.

"You used an action card."

Rey claps her hands with joy as she say.

"What quick students I have."'

She then lowers herself upside down via spider thread as she shows dipper the action card she used. It is an action card that has artwork of a spider shooting web.

 **Action Spell: Spider's Web**

 **Negate the ability of an opponent's monster**

Dipper is getting frustrated at his professor's messing around and then declares.

"Oh yeah, well I can still attack your Atrax. Ptolemy M7, attack her monster!"

Constellar Ptolemy M7 begins its attack as the dark forest is illuminated as Rey's Atrax is revealed as the attack is aimed at her, but it actually grins as it holds out its hand and M7 falls into what appears to be a pit and is then skewered by spikes. Dipper looks in disbelief as his monster is destroyed and is dumbfounded.

"What happened to my monster?"

A string of web shoots onto a nearby tree and Rey rides down it as she shows Dipper her card that she used to stop his monster. It is Trap Hole of Spikes.

 **Trap Hole of Spike**

 **When an opponent's** **monster** **that was** **Normal** **or** **Special Summoned** **this** **turn** **declares** **an** **attack** **:** **Destroy** **that attacking monster, and if you do, inflict** **damage** **to your opponent equal to half the** **original ATK** **of that monster**.

Dipper is mad because of this move as he declares it cheating.

"You can't do that! You only had one card on the field besides your monster. You couldn't have used that card."

Rey extends her arm and wags her finger with disagreement. She then raises her arms with her extended finger and again announces.

"Pop quiz! For ten points, how did I use my trap card without being on the field?"

Julie is the first to answer as she obviously knows it based on the current field.

"You used your monster's ability."

Rey claps again with a big grin and compliments her student.

"Very good, Miss Krystal, you get the full ten points. Yes, my Atrax has an ability that lets me play "Hole" trap cards from my hand without placing them on the field."

 **Traptrix Atrax**

 **This card is unaffected by the** **effects** **of "** **Hole** **"** **Normal Trap Cards** **. You can** **activate** **"Hole" Normal Trap Cards from your** **hand** **. The activation and effects of Normal Trap Cards activated on your side of the** **field** **cannot be** **negated** **.**

Rey turns her sight on Dipper and adds.

"You also lose 1350 LP because of my trap"  
 **Dipper LP: 4000-2650**

Dipper looks around for an action card and finds one. He runs towards it and Rey simply grins as he does without stopping him at all. He manages to grab it and is prepared to play, but before he can put into is duel disk, it explodes in his hand into a group of small spiders that crawl all over is body.

 **Action Spell: Spider's Prey**

 **The player that picks up this action card loses 500 LP**

 **Dipper LP: 2650-2150**

Rey shakes her head as she explains.

"Mister O'rion, you can't just pick up any Action Cards on this field. Some of them are traps, like that one. I know this field better than anyone else."

Dipper is now just plain mad as he asks.

"Why did you choose this field knowing you'd have an unfair advantage? I thought teachers went easy on students early on?"

Rey doesn't respond to this. Dipper is even madder as he is prepared to declare an attack with his Kaus to destroy Atrax in a draw, but Rey stops him before he can by telling him.

"Stop it! Calm down and take a deep breath, Mister O'rion. Think about my moves so far. I've done nothing but set traps this whole time, and you have no idea about the tricks this field has. The reason you're losing is because you haven't properly baited my traps, or studied the field through my actions."

The class is wondering about this as well, and Rey explains the mechanics of this field.

"This field is meant for traps. Action Cards here are tricky because the obvious ones are traps, and the concealed ones are beneficial. When I left into the trees minutes ago, I was looking for an action card that wouldn't harm me. The trees conceal, the ground is hollow, and the plants have mouths. This is the trick to this field, look beyond the viewpoint."

Dipper takes the teacher's advice and takes a breath. He then calmly says.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Rey LP: 4000**

Rey draws her card and watches as Dipper decides to hop on his monster's back and look around the forest for an action card that he can't see in plain sight. Rey smiles as her student takes her lesson. She then decides on her plan. She summons her next monster.

"I summon Traptrix Dionea (LV4 ATK/DEF 1700/1100) in ATK mode!"

Dipper is still looking and he spots a large Venus flytrap in the corner and thinks that it's a good place to look. He opens the mouth and finds an Action Card in it and waits with a grin on his face. Rey continues with her move.

"When I summon Dionea, I can special summon a Traptrix monster from my graveyard. So I choose to bring back my Traptrix Myrmeleo!"

 **Traptrix Dionea**

 **This card is unaffected by the** **effects** **of "** **Hole** **"** **Normal Trap Cards** **. When this card is** **Normal Summoned** **: You can** **target** **1 "** **Traptrix** **"** **monster** **in your** **Graveyard** **;** **Special Summon** **that target in** **Defense Position**.

Myrmeleo reappears next to the newly summoned Dionea in front of Rey as she then says.

"I then overlay Dionea and Myrmeleo to build the overlay network!"

The class isn't surprised that a teacher can XYZ summon, but they are curious about her monster that is being summoned as the two level 4 monsters are being sucked into a vortex. Rey then gives a little intro to her monster.

"I hope you're ready to meet my most dangerous monster. I XYZ summon, Rank 4 Traptrix Rafflesia (Rank 4 ATK/DEF 300/2500) in DEF mode!"

Traptrix Rafflesia erupts from the vortex sitting atop a massive pink flower, and Atrax hops on one of the petals. The class, and Dipper, is wondering how this cute looking monster with weak ATK is the most dangerous monster in their professor's deck. She then declares.

"Now, Atrax, attack his Kaus!"

Atrax hops on top of a massive spider that appears from the trees at it shoots web from its mouth and it shoots directly at Constellar Kaus. Rey then explains.

"When Rafflesia is on the field, my other Traptrix monsters can't be destroyed in battle. So even though Kaus has the same number of ATK points as my Atrax, she'll survive the battle."

Dipper smile as he rebukes this as he holds up a card depicts shiny drops.

"She'll survive, but my Kaus will be the top monster; I play the Action Spell Flytrap Dew! This gives Kaus an extra 500 ATK points!(1800-2300)"

 **Action Spell: Flytrap Dew**

 **Target one monster on the field, it gains 500 ATK or DEF**

Constellar Kaus fires an arrow that pierces through the web, hits Atrax, and she falls off her spider as she lands on her butt as she hits the ground.

 **Rey LP: 4000-3500**

Rey laughs a little as she compliments her student.

"Not bad, Mister O'rion, not bad."

With her attack failing, Rey simply finishes her turn.

"I set down one face-down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 4: Dipper LP: 2150**

Dipper then goes back to looking for another Action Card as he knows that face-down has to be a trap card. Rey catches on, but instead simply sits on the ground and pulls out a bar of chocolate from her pocket as she breaks off a square and eats it. Her two Traptrix monsters are even sitting Rafflesia's massive flower drinking tea while waiting with their duelist. Julia is still watching and is wondering why the professor is simply snacking while Dipper is searching for an Action Card.

After a little while, Kit Blade shows up in the audience since his own class got canceled for the day and he sits next to Julia, and asks her what's going on. She explains to him.

"Our new nutty professor challenged him to a duel and is winning. Her deck is apparently armed to the tooth with trap cards."

Kit sees Rey's face in the monitor and actually recognizes her.

"Hey, I've seen that lady before."

Julia is curious about this as neither she, nor Dipper, or anyone else in their class recognizes her. Kit explains to his peer.

"Yeah, I heard about her from my professor; she's the champion in Italy and Holland."

Julia now understands why Rey's tactics are clearly so superior to Dipper's in an obvious light. She's simply letting her student find another Action Card because it won't do any good anyway.

Dipper finds an Action Card inside a pitcher plant and immediately plays it.

"I play the Action Spell: Pitcher Trap!"

 **Action Spell: Pitcher Trap**

 **Destroy 1 spell/trap card the opponent controls**

This destroys Rey's face-down card which isn't seen. Dipper then summons his next monster.

"I summon Constellar Sombre(LV4 ATK/DEF 1550/1600), and I'll use her effect to banish Constellar Siat from my graveyard, and add Constellar Algiedi to my hand, and I'll summon her as well!"

 **Constellar Sombre**

 **You can only use each** **effect** **of "Constellar Sombre"** **once per turn** **. While this card is in the** **Graveyard** **, if it was** **sent** **there this** **turn** **, you can** **Normal Summon** **1 "** **Constellar** **"** **monster** **for 1 less** **Tribute** **.** **  
** **You can** **banish** **1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then** **target** **1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard;** **add** **that target to your** **hand** **, also, this card gains the following effect.** **  
** **● This turn: You can** **activate** **this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster.**

Once Algiedi hits the field, Dipper summons another Constellar with her effect.

"With Algiedi's effect, I special summon Constellar Pollux(LV4 ATK/DEF 1700/600) from my hand in ATK mode! Then I'll use Constellar Kaus's effect to increase the level of itself, and Algiedi. Then, I use my two LV5 Constellar monsters to build the overlay network! (The two monsters are sucked into a vortex in the ground) I XYZ summon, Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades!"

Rey herself stands up despite not being able to see Pleiades as she is preparing her own move. Dipper begins moving again as he picks up another action card as he thinks.

" _She probably has some kind of trap card in her hand to stop Pleiades's effect, but I'll play it safe and use this instead."_

He then makes his way back to Rey and she has a look of slight anticipation as she awaits Dipper's move. He then overlays his other two LV4 Constellar monsters to summon another XYZ monster.

"I use Pollux and Sombre to build overlay network once more to XYZ summon Rank 4 Constellar Omega (Rank4 ATK/DEF 2400/600)!

Dipper looks at his hand and looks at his action card. He then strategizes a bit.

" _If I use either of my Constellar monster's effects, she'll probably negate them with a trap hole from her hand. But she can't use them the turn after I've already summoned them, so I'll end my turn quickly, but first…._ (He then plays a spell) I play Constellar Tempest! So when my turn ends, you'll lose half your LP."

Dipper immediately ends his turn and meteors rain from the sky causing damage to the forest. This storm causes the tree to be crushes and burn around Rey as she shakes her head in disappointment. She doesn't like it when an action field is devastated like this.

" _I guess I'll have to show Mister O'rion a tougher lesson."_

 **Rey LP: 3500-1750**

 **Turn 5: Rey LP: 1750**

Rey draws her card and has already decided her move, but first, Dipper announces.

"I use Constellar Pleiades's special ability, by using one overlay unit…"

Rey interjects as she makes a counter.

"I use Breakthrough Skill in my in graveyard! By banishing it, I can negate the effect of Constellar Pleiades!"

 **Breakthrough Skill**

 **Target** **1** **face-up** **Effect Monster** **your opponent** **controls** **; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this** **turn** **. During your turn, except the turn this card was** **sent** **to the** **Graveyard** **: You can** **banish** **this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn.**

Dipper has a counter for this as well.

"I don't think so, Professor. Because I have Constellar Omega's special ability!"

 **Constellar Omega**

 **Once per** **turn** **, during either player's turn: You can** **detach** **1** **Xyz Material** **from this card; all "** **Constellar** **" monsters you currently** **control** **are unaffected by** **Spell** **/** **Trap** **effects** **this turn.**

As Dipper calls out this, Rey immediately counters with another Spider Shot. She picked it up earlier after she played her first one and saw it when she left the trees. Dipper's monsters both lose their effects this turn, but he is prepared with his own action card called Antlion Maw which will give any monster 1000 ATK points, but lose 500 DEF points. Rey continues with her move as she plays her next move.

"I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to special summon the tuner monster Glow-Up Bulb (LV1 ATK/DEF 100/100)….Pop Quiz! For five points, what am I going to do next?"

 **Glow-Up Bulb**

 **If this card is in the** **Graveyard** **: You can** **send** **the top card of your** **Deck** **to the Graveyard, and if you do,** **Special Summon** **this card. You can only use this** **effect** **of "Glow-Up Bulb" once per** **Duel** **.**

The entire class answers.

"You're going to synchro summon!"

Rey continues with a smile.

"….Exactly…I tune my Glow-Up Bulb with my LV4 Atrax….(Glow-Up Bulb turns into a single green ring that surrounds Atrax as she is being tuned) I synchro summon…LV5 Naturia Beast (LV5 ATK/DEF 2200/1700)."

The professor only proves her skill even more with this synchro summon and it gets Kit a bit excited to see it. Rey isn't finished yet.

"Next, I summon another Traptrix Dionea from my hand, and use her ability to bring back my Atrax. Then I use them to yet again build the overlay network to XYZ summon….Fairy King Albverdich (Rank4 ATK/DEF 2300/1400) and then I use his ability to detach one overlay unit to decrease the ATK and DEF of each non-earth monster by 500." (Constellar Pleiades 2500/1500-2000/1000, Constellar Omega 2400/600-1900/100)

 **Fairy King Ablverdich**

 **Once per** **turn** **: You can** **detach** **1** **Xyz Material** **from this card; all non-EARTH monsters currently on the** **field** **lose 500** **ATK** **and** **DEF** **.**

Then Rey plays the final card she wishes.

"Mister O'rion, I didn't appreciate you destroying the forest. I get you're simply playing the game, but still…So, I'll just make a new one. I activate the field spell Gaia Power!"

Rey activates a field spell causing the destroyed forest to be replaced with a new one of luscious full grown plants and trees with a nice sound of birds chirping. Rey takes a huge breath as she then says.

"My earth monsters now all gain 500 ATK raising them all higher (Traptrix Rafflesia 300-800 Naturia Beast 2200-2700 Fairy King Albverdich 2300-2800) Then I switch my Rafflesia to ATK mode."

Dipper is absolutely nervous, but he looks at his action card ready to play it. Rey then declares her attack and has her Fairy King attack Pleiades, but Dipper readily counters.

"I play the Action Spell Antion Maw…."

Rey shakes her head and asks.

"Have you forgotten my Naturia Beast? Because he negates spell cards by having me send two cards from my deck to my graveyard."

 **Naturia Beast**

 **During either player's** **turn** **, when a** **Spell Card** **is** **activated** **: You can** **send** **the top 2 cards of your** **Deck** **to the** **Graveyard** **;** **negate** **the activation, and if you do,** **destroy** **it. This card must be** **face-up** **on the** **field** **to activate and to** **resolve** **this** **effect** **.**

The Action Spell is negated and Fairy King's attack goes through as he unleashes a green blast from his palm that blasts Pleiades away.

 **Dipper LP: 2150-1350**

Next, Naturia Beast attacks by mauling Omega and bits it causing it to explode.

 **Dipper LP: 1350-550**

Finally, Traptrix Rafflesia reaches into her massive flower, pulls out a cloud of pink pollen, blows it towards Dipper as it depletes the rest of his LP.

 **Dipper LP: 550-0**

 **Winner: Artina Reynard**

Dipper looks at the ground with a look of shame as he feels embarrassed at his negligence to Naturia Beast's ability. Rey approaches him and gives him thumbs up and tells him.

"Good game!"

The other students begin leaving and say things like.

"Of course he lost. She's the teacher.

"She's a registered pro. He couldn't beat her."

"Dipper seems to be having a losing streak."

Rey isn't ignorant to her students comments, so she takes a mic, and tells everyone.

"I want you to all know that Mister O'rion had a chance to beat at the end. If I hadn't summoned Naturia Beast, I most certainly would have lost the duel. If I had attacked with Fairy King without negating Antlion Maw, I would have lost a chunk of LP, and his Pleiades would have destroyed my Rafflesia for game. He played a great game, and for this reason, I give him twenty points extra credit for his efforts."

Julia has new respect for this professor as this woman has skills and is willing to stick up for her students. Kit kind of wishes he signed up for the class when he had the chance, but won't dwell on it.

 **You Show Duel School**

The kids of You Show are becoming fast friends with the new student Annie as they are asking her all about her XYZ summoning. Yuya and Zuzu can't even talk to their younger peers because every second is another question. With this said, Yuya tells Zuzu about his nightmare last night and the worry he's had since then. Zuzu just brushes this off as Yuya eating something he shouldn't before going to bed. But he assures her.

"Zuzu, that dream really freaked me out. It wasn't just another bad dream. It felt…like someone was telling something."

Zuzu can tell Yuya is serious and tells him.

"Yuya, just go to sleep tonight and if you have the dream again, we'll figure something out."

Sora wasn't present today, so he hasn't met the new girl or heard of Yuya's dream. They plan to tell him tomorrow when they see him. When the time comes to go home, the kids walk home together while Yuya simply goes off on his own since he wants some time by the river to think. As the kids walk, Tate asks Annie.

"So do you live somewhere nearby, Annie? Did you go to a nearby school or something?"

Annie thinks and answers.

"Well, I used to go to a school called…..I don't know actually. I never asked. Plus, I don't know where my home is."

The kids are surprised by this and Allie asks.

"Then, how'd you get the school?"

Annie simply asks.

"I walked there. My biggest brother told me that I would go to You Show Duel School and gave me a map. He didn't tell me where to meet him after."

The kids are now dumbfounded and Tate ask a harder question.

"Are you homeless?"

Annie shakes her head.

"No, but the last place I remember living was like a big camp and we had a big water jug."

The other kids now think that Annie is homeless. They don't want her feeling bad since she probably doesn't realize it. Allie suggests.

"Hey, Annie, why don't sleep at my place tonight?"

Annie likes the idea as she proclaims.

"I've never slept at a friend's house before….(gets a little more timid) we are friends…right?"

Allie replies with a nod and says.

"We sure are."

With that issue settled, the kids are going to have to talk to Yuya and Zuzu about this tomorrow.

 **Later That night**

Two men overlook the Bandit Warrior Academy. One asks the other.

"Will they join our cause, Brother?"

The other one responds.

"No, but they'll join for power and nothing else. They think only of winning at all costs. Their moral shortcomings are very apparent."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Fire of the Lost Empire

Yuya is still at the river bank trying to get over his anxiety over the dream. It is just boggling to him as he's had bad dreams before, but this is the only one that is really getting to him. He even has his goggles on his face to hide his eyes, but he smiles when he remembers the fun times he's had with his father at this river bank. He then remembers earlier in the day when he made the new girl smile and how just the happy face of a single person he entertained rejuvenates his spirit. He stands proudly and proclaims.

"I'm not letting some stupid nightmare get me down! I'm going to keep on entertaining, dazzling the crowd, and making people smile. Even if don't ever have a good dream for the rest of my life!"

As Yuya makes his proclamation, he hears clapping from somewhere close. He turns his head and notices a man wearing a periwinkle suit standing at the edge of the street overlooking the bank. He is tall man with long green hair and gold eyes who has a gentle smile.

"Very inspiring words, Yuya Sakaki, very fine words."

The man approaches Yuya, extends his hand to shake Yuya's, and Yuya accepts it. The man then introduces himself.

"Pardon my rudeness at not introducing myself before shaking your hand. I am Doma, a dueling agent."

The man named Doma hands Yuya a business card with a green dragon logo with his name on it written in gold letters. Yuya is a little weird out by this and replies.

"Uh, look mister Doma, I'm just not in the market of getting an agent just yet."

Doma simply waves his hand and replies in a very respectful tone.

"I wouldn't ask to be your agent out of nowhere, Yuya Sakaki. I merely wanted to introduce myself to you as I deeply respect your talents."

Yuya then becomes a little bashful and then says.

"Well, I do my best ya know."

Doma bows out of nowhere and then tells Yuya.

"I hope we meet again, and if we do, I hope you'll consider having me as an agent."

Dome walks away leaving Yuya alone at the riverbank again. Elsewhere in the city, Aura Sentia is coming from a bakery as she has predicted that Yuya is waiting for her at the river bank, which only partially true due to her infatuation with him. She plans to surprise him with treats and getting romantic in the moonlight with him. On her way, she is stopped by a person on the sidewalk wearing a red cloak and hood with a flame pattern. This person sounds male with his voice as he asks Aura.

"Are you a friend of Yuya Sakaki?"

Aura gets a little grandiose as she proclaims.

"More than a friend, I'm his girlfriend."

The male then proclaims.

"Good, so that means he'll to your rescue if you were in trouble."

The male then summons a duel disk on his forearm by conjuring flames around it and it burns into a flaming duel disk. Something that gets Aura nervous, but she pulls out her deck as she knows a duel is inevitable.

At the Leo Corporation Declan Akaba, the current CEO, is reviewing footage of the duel where the Obelisk Force members were put into a comatose state. He is companied by Shay Obsidian as this has caught his interest. Declan thinks about this situation from a technical standpoint as he cannot determine whether this individual can be considered an ally or a foe. Shay thinks that anyone who attacks Obelisk Force is alright in his book. However, Declan explains to Shay.

"What is troubling me is that the young man in this footage said the word "institute" not academy. This may mean that they are under the impression that we are affiliated with Duel Academy."

Shay gets closer to the monitor and suggests.

"Then why don't we lure him out and explain to him."

Declan disagrees by pointing out.

"Yet we have no idea if this person is even affiliated with your dimension. Also, he appears dangerous and should engage either of us in a duel, there is guarantee we'll win. He defeated multiple members alone and without a single scratch. Clearly, he's no ordinary duelist."

Shay is convinced of the danger, but still adds.

"But if he's like me, then I'm sure we could come to an understanding. If he's from my dimension, I'd really rather us be allies."

Declan can understand Shay's feelings about his home and about the people. But they can't be sure about the origins of this mystery duelist at the moment and decide to wait a little longer. They aren't in the mood to care if Obelisk Force members are victims of this attack either, but if it stretches beyond that, then action is needed.

Back at the riverbank, Yuya is finally ready to go home as the sun has set and the moon has risen. He walks a little ways, and then he notices something, it is usually hot for this time of day as he sweating a little. He then hears a voice saying.

"Despite the sun going down, the heat still ascends."

Yuya turns around and sees someone walking across the river itself with steam rising above his feet. The young man Aura encountered in the city earlier, but Yuya doesn't know that. He is actually vaporizing the water as he walks across it. His pants and boots are both red with the boots having a flame pattern across the shin and he wears red gloves. Yuya asks who this person is, and the young man doesn't respond to that. He immediately tells Yuya.

"I don't have any interest in telling you my name. Because I'm just here for one thing, your soul."

Yuya is surprised by this as this is the first time he's ever heard someone tell him that. He then retorts.

"I think I'm getting tired of agents approaching me today. I'm not going to sign my soul to anyone."

The hooded young man shakes his head in disbelief as he replies.

"I can't believe how ignorant some people are. But I suppose you need incentive."

The young man reaches into his sleeve and shows Yuya a card with Aura on it as he tells him.

"I've captured your girlfriend already. If you want to save her, you'll have to defeat me."

Yuya gets a little flustered as he rebukes.

"Aura isn't my girlfriend!"

The hood comes off the young man's head revealing red eyes and short red hair as he looks at the card with disbelief and explains.

"I thought she was! That's what she told me. Talk about a raw run."

Yuya then gets a little mad as he then tells the young man.

"That being said, she's still my friend. If you've done something, then you have to answer to me."

The young man smiles as he summons his duel disk again and Yuya pulls out his deck and sets up his own disk. The young man decides to introduce himself after all.

"The name is Ignis."

The two call out

"Duel!"

 **Quick Note: Ignis will use made-up cards and will describe their appearances and effects.**

 **Turn 1: Ignis LP: 4000**

Ignis takes his turn as the first as he makes his move immediately.

"I'll start with my Firestorm Knight (LV4 ATK/DEF 1300/1200)"

Firestorm knight resembles a bulkier version of Berlineth The Firestorm Vassal, and has a lance that resembles fire and has a small red buckler on the left forearm. Ignis continues.

"And he gains an additional 400 ATK points for every fire monster on the field (ATK 1300-1700). I'll simply end my turn with two face downs, and give it you."

 **Firestorm Knight**

 **This card gains 400 ATK for each FIRE monster on the field.**

 **Turn 2: Yuya LP: 4000**

Yuya opens with a monster of his own.

"I summon Perfomapal Whip Snake in ATK mode. I then use his ability to switch the ATK and DEF of your knight (Firestorm Knight ATK/DEF 1700/1200-1200/1700) and that makes him an easy target for my snake. Go on, Whip Snake, take down his knight!"

 **Performapal Whip Snake**

 **Once per turn** **: You can** **target** **1** **face-up** **monster** **your opponent** **controls** **; switch its current** **ATK** **and** **DEF** **until the** **End Phase** **.**

Whip Snake attacks and destroys Firestorm Knight.

 **Ignis LP: 4000-3500**

Ignis appears a little mad, but quickly activates a card in response to his knight being destroyed.

"Good one, but I activate my trap card, Decree of the Firestorm Monarch! With this, we have to discard all monster cards in our hands, and we take damage equal to the combined LV of them all."

Decree of the Firestorm Monarch depicts Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch causing a firestorm in front of his vassal and servants. Yuya has three monsters in his hand Performapal Trump Witch, Performapal Hip Hippo, and Performapal Camelump for a total of 8 LV.

 **Yuya LP: 4000-3200**

Ignis discards two monsters Firestorm Knight, and Firestorm Bishop for 6 LV.

 **Ignis LP: 3500-2900**

Ignis then finishes his explanation with a last detail

"We then each draw a card for each monster we discarded. "

 **Decree of the Firestorm Monarch**

 **Both players discard each monster in their hand and lose LP x100 for each LV of the discarded monsters. Each player then draws one card for each monster sent to the graveyard by this effect.**

Yuya draws his three cards and is rather pleased with his draws as he's drawn Odd-Eyes, Stargazer, and Timegazer. He then announces.

"Okay, I'll set three face-downs, and hand it over to you."

 **Turn 3: Ignis LP: 2700**

Ignis smiles as he draws his card, and upon seeing it, he snickers a little and tells Yuya.

"Now things are about to get very interesting. Because I just drew the card that will really give me the advantage. I hope you love Action Duels, cause I'm about to take us to a new world of experiences."

Yuya is concerned as he responds.

"Oh yeah, well show me your stuff, Ignis."

Ignis raises his arm into the air as he announces.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Ignis places his card into his flaming disk and cloud covers the moon as a green circle appears from the sky spinning as it descends to the ground. Yuya is suddenly struck with a sense of terror. One similar to his dream as the circle touches the ground and forms a full glyph forms below their feet. Yuya looks at Ignis, who now has a black cloud of energy around his body as his hair parts from his forehead and a small version of the seal appears on his forehead and his eyes now have a faint red glow as he laughs. He then says.

"Now that's what we call power."

Yuya, despite his fear, calmly asks while sweating.

"What have you just played?"

Ignis has a more menacing grin as he explains.

"We're playing in a seal that's as old as time itself. Hope you like it in here. Because when you lose, you won't ever be leaving the seal for the rest of time, and I haven't even shown you what it can do. Get ready for the most terrifying duel of your life, Sakaki."

From a building, more cloaked figures watch the duel with expectations. They wonder if Ignis is properly prepared to duel against Yuya, but are looking forward to the duel none-the-less.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Firestorm

 **Yuya LP: 3200 vs Ignis LP: 2700**

Ignis continues with his turn as he activates his remaining face-down trap as the heat inside this confined arena begins to intensify.

"I'll make this duel more unbearable for you, Yuya. I'll use my Magnanimity of the Firestorm Monarch!"

 **Magnanimity of the Firestorm Monarch**

 **Both players can special summon any number of FIRE monsters from their graveyard(s), but may not attack with them until the end phase of your next turn. You may not attack the turn you activate this card.**

The card rises and depicts Thestalos raising his arms as knights raise their arms to him. Suddenly, two Firestorm Knights (LV4 ATK/DEF 1300/1200), and Firestorm Bishop (LV2 ATK/DEF 700/1000), who resembles Firestorm Knight but with a staff and a red mantle, appear on the field in a raging inferno that makes Yuya sweat from the heat. Ignis snickers a little as he explains.

"And all of my monsters gain 500 ATK thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos. Plus, their own abilities!"

The seal of Orichalcos appear on the foreheads of Ignis's three monsters and their eyes glow a bright red, (Firestorm KnightX2 ATK 1300-1800-3000-3500)(Firestorm Bishop ATK 700-1200-1700)

 **Firestorm Bishop**

 **Each FIRE monster on the field gains 500 ATK. This monster can be sacrificed to increase a FIRE monster's ATK by 500 points.**

Yuya is backing off a little and thinks.

" _Jeez, three monsters staring at me with those freaky red eyes, just perfect; I'll need to get a good string of luck to get past these three."_

Ignis continues his move with glee.

"I'm not done yet. I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal (LV3 ATK/DEF 800/1000)."

Berlineth appears as a kneeling vassal as he emerges from a small fireball as he holds out his arms as he summons flames into his hands. Ignis then proclaims.

"He won't be around for long though, because I sacrifice him, to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"(LV6 ATK/DEF 2400/1000)

Berlineth is engulfed by a large pillar of flame and then in moments, Thestalos emerges from the flames and is an imposing as the seal of Orichalcos pumps him up along with giving him the mark on his forehead and increase his attack power (ATK 2400-2900-3400). Then he announces.

"Now that Thestalos is out, I'll his ability to make discard one card."

One of the cards in Yuya's hand is burnt into ash and goes into his graveyard, and it's Odd-Eyes. Ignis adds.

"Oh, and since that was a monster, you lose some more LP."

 **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch**

 **If this card is** **Tribute Summoned** **:** **Discard** **1** **random** **card from your opponent's** **hand** **, then, if it was a** **Monster Card** **, inflict** **damage** **to your opponent equal to its** **original Level** **x 100.**

 **Yuya LP: 3200-2500**

Ignis has taken the lead in the duel, so Yuya is feeling more uneasy as his hand is actually burned from when Thestalos made him discard his beloved Pendulum Dragon. Ignis continues with his turn as he points out.

"Oh, and Berlineth has an ability when he's sacrificed. Now I can look at your hand, and make you banish one card."

 **Berlineth the Firestorn Vassal**

 **You can** **discard** **1 card;** **Special Summon** **this card from your** **hand** **, also you cannot Special Summon** **monsters** **from the** **Extra Deck** **for the rest of this** **turn** **. If this card is** **Tributed** **for a** **Tribute Summon** **: You can** **look** **at your opponent's hand and** **banish** **1 card from their hand until the** **End Phase** **. You can only use each** **effect** **of "Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal"** **once per turn** **.**

Ignis looks at Yuya's hand, much to his chagrin, and forces him to banish Timegazer Magician until the end of the turn. Not done yet, Ignis continues with a spell card.

"Next, I'll use the spell card Tribute Carnival!

 **Tribute Carnival**

 **If you** **Tribute Summon** **a** **monster** **this** **turn** **, you can Tribute Summon 1 monster in addition to your** **Normal Summon** **/** **Set** **. (You can only gain this** **effect** **once per turn** **.)**

"And that allows me to sacrifice Thestalos, to summon Thestalos the Mega Monarch! (LV8 ATK/DEF 2800/1000) (ATK 2800-3300-3800)(Firestorm Knightx2 ATK 3500-3900). And, guess what he does…Only double"

Yuya only has one card in his hand, and it's Stargazer Magician. The card burns in his hand like before as he apologizes to it for not being able to protect it."

 **Yuya LP: 2500-1500**

Ignis only has more bad news for Yuya.

"Oh, and because I used a FIRE monster for the tribute, you lose another 1000 LP. Tough break, Lover Boy."

 **Yuya LP: 1500-500**

 **Thestalos The Mega Monarch**

 **You can** **Tribute Summon** **this card by** **Tributing** **1 Tribute Summoned** **monster** **. If this card is Tribute Summoned: Look at your opponent's** **hand** **and** **discard** **1 card from their hand, then, if it was a Monster Card, inflict** **damage** **to your opponent equal to its original** **Level** **x 200. If this card was Tributed Summoned by Tributing a** **FIRE** **monster, add this additional** **effect** **.** **  
** **● Also, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent after that.**

Yuya is nervous as he can't do anything luckily, Ignis informs him.

"Since I used all of my moves, I can't do anything else, so it's your turn next, Lover Boy."

Yuya is bewildered as he has no moves, but he does get his stargazer back and he draws and as he does, he hears a voice saying.

"You can't give up yet, Yuya. You have to keep on smiling."

Yuya stands more firm and draws his next card, but it is one he has never seen or heard about called Crystal Dragon Eye L that resembles a green dragon eye embedded in a crystal and it is a pendulum monster with 0 ATK/DEF but its scale is a whopping thirteen. Yuya then feels compelled to activate his face-down card.

"I activate my Danger Draw trap card! Now I draw a card and if it's a monster, I lose life points equal to its attack. _Wait! I need to discard a spell card for that.._ "

As the card reveals itself, it is not Danger Draw, but a different card called Jar of Avarice. Yuya reads this new cards ability as he it helps more by letting him send five cards from his graveyard into his deck, shuffle, and draw one new card.

 **Jar of Avarice**

 **Target** **5 cards in your** **Graveyard** **, except "Jar of Avarice";** **shuffle** **all 5 into the** **Deck** **, then** **draw** **1 card. You can only** **activate** **1 "Jar of Avarice" per** **turn** **.**

Yuya sends in five cards and his deck is then shuffled allowing him to draw another card and it is yet another card he's never seen called Crystal Dragon Eye R which resembles the L one but this one has a cut in the crystal and it has a scale of 0 and he decides to utilize these two cards.

" _I hope this works…_ I use Crystal Dragon Eye L and R to set the pendulum scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now!"

The two crystal eyes float into the sky and the sound of a dragon roaring echoes through the sky as the other cloaked figures are shocked at this moment. The Yuya pendulum summons his Stargazer Magician to the field (ATK/DEF 1200/2400). Ignis laughs a bit as he says in a mocking manner.

"What good is he gonna do you? He's useless against my monarch and my knights."

Yuya then feels a glow from his cards and smiles as he now has a plan.

"While he is a cool card, he can't stay for the finale. I activate the pendulum effect of my Crystal Dragon Eye L to sacrifice my Magician and summon a monster from my deck with a level higher than his scale. So, I summon from my deck, the main star, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK/DEF 2500/2000)!"

Yuya is struck by something strange as he announces.

"I now use the combined powers of my scales to fuse their power with Odd-Eyes!"

The two crystal eyes glow a very bright green and a light engulf Odd-Eyes as it becomes invisible as a silhouette appears next to it and combines with it. Yuya then calls out.

"This power combined with Odd-Eyes creates a new monster. I summon Odd-Eyes Legend Dragon!(LV/10 ATK/DEF 2900/2500)"

This new dragon looks like Odd-Eyes but is covered in green armor with an eyepiece on the right eye and Odd-Eye now has a sword sticking out of its eye. Yuya, still having Whip Snake activates its effect switching its ATK/DEF to 1000/3800. Ignis gets a little frustrated, but retorts.

"Even if you destroy Thestalos, I'll survive the impact!"

Yuya shakes his head and explains.

"Sorry, but he's got a special ability that makes him stronger."

 **Odd-Eyes Legend Dragon**

 **Can only be summoned by the effect of Crystal Dragon Eye R. This monster gains 300 ATK X the total level of the opponent's monster(s). When this card declares an attack, cards and effects cannot be activated for the rest of the turn.**

(ATK 2900-5500) Ignis becomes afraid as he says.

"It can't!"

Yuya then calls out.

"Okay, Odd-Eyes, finish this duel and show this guy what happens when you mess with my friends!"

Odd-Eyes readies a torrent of green energy inside of its mouth as ignis, now packed tries to use card from his hand, but Odd-Eyes' power is preventing it from working as Thestalos is obliterated by the torrent of energy and the ensuing explosion knocks Ignis into the all of the arena as his LP goes down to 0.

 **Ignis LP: 2700-0**

Ignis begs.

"Wait, please don't take me…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The glyph closes in on him as a green light moves into the sky and Ignis cry out from apparent pain as he falls over. Yuya runs over to him to see if he's okay despite what he's done.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Yuya looks at Ignis and his eyes are closed as he won't respond. While Yuya shakes him a bit, another cloaked figure, one in green, walks up to Ignis and picks up two cards. Yuya asks.

"What happened to him? Why won't he get up?"

This figure simply says.

"He was taken by the seal. He was a little too green for the task apparently. Still, he did offer you a prize and I'll make sure he keeps it."

The figure puts their hand over one of the cards and a green sphere emerges from it and it floats away. Yuya then remembers about Aura and the figure assures.

"She'll gain consciousness once her soul returns. But we will meet again Sakaki mark my words."

The figure then disappears with Ignis' body in a gust of wind as he left alone. Yuya can't understand what's happening but he looks at the two new cards he's acquired and wonders if they have anything to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6 An Unlikely Victory

The next day after Yuya had the encounter with Ignis. He chooses not to mention it to his friends. Currently he is watching a duel between Annie and Allie.

 **Annie LP: 2300 vs Allie LP: 1500**

On the field, Annie has one face-down monster while Allie has her Aquaactress Arowana (LV6 ATK/DEF 2000/2000) and Aquaactress Guppy (LV2 ATK/DEF 200/200) both in attack mode. Annie also has the field spell Ghostrick Mansion which halves the damage she takes. They are dueling in said mansion which is kid-friendly spooky. Allie declares a direct attack with her Arowana, but Allie counters with.

"I use my good friend Ghostrick Lantern from my hand (LV1 ATK/DEF 600/0) and he negates your attack, Allie."

 **Ghostrick Lantern**

 **Cannot be** **Normal Summoned** **, unless you** **control** **a "** **Ghostrick** **"** **monster** **. Once per** **turn** **: You can change this card to** **face-downDefense Position** **. When an opponent's monster** **declares** **a** **direct attack** **, or when a "Ghostrick" monster you control is** **targeted** **for an** **attack** **: You can** **negate** **the attack, and if you do,** **Special Summon** **this card from your** **hand** **in face-down Defense Position.**

Annie summons her monster in face-down defense, but Allie still has Guppy as she says.

"Nice move, but Guppy hasn't done anything yet and she will attack you directly."

Guppy floats over to Annie and tackles her a little causing her damage, but it is halved from Mansion.

 **Annie LP: 2300-2200**

Allie then says.

"Well, I'm done now. So I hope you got something ready."

Annie smiles as she draws her card and flips up her lantern and then summons Ghostrick Mummy (LV3 ATK/DEF 1500/0) and he's got a trick of his own.

 **Ghostrick Mummy**

 **Cannot be** **Normal Summoned** **, unless you** **control** **a "** **Ghostrick** **"** **monster** **.** **Once per turn** **: You can change this card to** **face-downDefense Position** **. While this card is** **face-up** **on the** **field** **, you can Normal Summon 1 "Ghostrick" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/** **Set** **. (You can only gain this** **effect** **once per** **turn** **.) You cannot** **Special Summon** **any monsters, except** **DARK** **monsters.**

Annie then reveals her face-down monster and it's Ghostrick Jiangshi (LV 3 ATK/DEF 400/1800) and she uses his ability.

 **Ghostrick Jiangshi**

 **Cannot be** **Normal Summoned** **, unless you** **control** **a "** **Ghostrick** **"** **monster** **. Once per** **turn** **: You can change this card to** **face-downDefense Position** **. When this card is** **flipped** **face-up** **: You can** **add** **from your** **Deck** **to your** **hand** **, 1 "Ghostrick" monster whose** **Level** **is less than or equal to the number of "Ghostrick" monsters you control. You can only use this** **effect** **of "Ghostrick Jiangshi" once per turn.**

She uses this to add Ghostrick Specter to her hand (LV 1 ATK/DEF 600/0) and immediately summons him with her additional normal summon due to her mummy's ability. She then announces.

"I use my Lantern and Specter to build the overlay network( Specter and Lantern are sucked into a vortex as she continues). Riding on a ghastly steed, and braving the night, I summon the bravest of ghosts….I XYZ summon rank 3 Ghostrick Dullahan(RK 3 ATK/DEF 1000/0)!"

A ghost cloaked in armor riding a horse appears as the horse brays. He gains ATK for every Ghostrick card Annie's field x200 which is 4 cards (ATK 1000-1800) she then activates his effect.

"By detaching one overlay unit, my Dullahan can halve the ATK of one monster on the field, and I choose your Arowana(ATK 2000-1000), Allie. Then I'll equip him with Stoic Challenge!"

 **Stoic Challenge**

 **You can only** **control** **1 "Stoic Challenge".** **Equip** **only to a** **face-up** **Xyz Monster** **that has** **Xyz Material** **. It gains 600** **ATK** **for each Xyz Material** **attached** **to a** **monster** **you control, and any** **battle damage** **your opponent takes from** **battles** **involving it and their monster is doubled, but its** **effects** **cannot be** **activated** **. During your opponent's** **End Phase** **:** **Send** **this card to the** **Graveyard** **. When this card** **leaves the field** **,** **destroy** **the equipped monster.**

Ghostrick Dullahan gains the ATK boost(ATK 1800-2400) she then says.

"Okay, Dullahan, show Allie what a ghost and his sword can do. Reaping Ghostly Sword!"

Dullahan charges with his sword ready at Arowana as Allie can only watch as her Aquaactress is sliced up and she loses as a result.

 **Allie LP:1500-0**

Annie's face is projected on a screen as the winner. Nobody is mad or anything as it was purely for fun between friends. Annie and Allie shake each other's hands out of respect. A little bit later, the other kids are gathering around their new friend and ask about her XYZ summoning. Yuya and Zuzu aren't joining them as it's all about the new girl. Zuzu casually says.

"Well they're getting along really fast."

Yuya smiles a bit and remembers that this morning he heard that Aura collapsed yesterday and woke up around the time he dueled and defeated Ignis making him more concerned about last night. He hides this with his usual smile.

This is disrupted by an unusual visit from a rival, namely Sylvio Sawatori. He suddenly enters the school out of nowhere, and Zuzu gets in his face immediately and says.

"Sylvio, why are you here!?"

Sylvio isn't exactly on the best terms with their school due to his cocky and pompous attitude, but he explains himself without much problem.

"I had to get away from Leo for a little while. This new instructor is driving me mad. I was dueling some amateur from her class, but she took over our duel when I said something about his trap. This beastly woman showed up and said."

(Flashback)

Sylvio is being lectured by Rey as she says with enthusiasm.

"Mr. Sawatari, you're a good duelist, but talking bad about traps is uncalled for. I want you to write a …goes on for about ten minutes about some asinine request.

(Present)

Sylvio finishes by saying.

"And where would a good place to hide be? That dump of a school that Yuya Sakaki goes to. She'd never find me here."

Zuzu gets mad at his insults as she rebukes.

"This school isn't a dump. I bet any one of us could beat you in a duel Sylvio. Even one of the kids over there could do it."

Sylvio puts on a condescending smile as he says.

"Really? Would you be willing to bet on it?"

Zuzu's confidence is a little shaken, but she sticks with it and says."

"Yeah, I would so name your game."

Sylvio thinks for a second and then makes a deal that Yuya and Zuzu are both really uneasy about.

"If I win, you go on a date with me and Yuya has to watch us from the sides."

Zuzu gets flustered and immediately says.

"Why would you want that!? I didn't think you'd be interested."

Sylvio wags his finger with his head shaking as he retorts.

"Not at all. You're way out of MY league. But it would mean so much more to Yuya watching me take his lady on a date."

Yuya get embarrassed and immediately says.

"Zuzu isn't my lady, she's just my friend. I swear!"

Zuzu gets a bit flustered as well. Sylvio still stands by it, but Zuzu counters with.

"Fine, but if you lose, the winner picks any prize they want from you no matter what it is. Even you have to take us on a shopping spree; of course you'll be paying."

Sylvio's confidence is shaking as this could hurt both his pride and wallet if he loses. But he says.

"Very well. You pick who I duel and I'll meet you in the arena…wherever that is."

Slyvio then walks out of the room and heads towards the arena, with skip's help. Zuzu walks over to the kids and tells them the situation. They consider Tate as he almost won the tournament bracket he was in, but Allie suggests.

"But Annie can XYZ summon, and none of us can do that. I think she should do it."

Annie becomes her timid self as she says.

"Oh, I couldn't I mean…."

But she is encouraged by her new friends as they believe she can do it. Then Yuya steps in and says.

"Annie, your audience wants a performance, and I think you should give them a show."

Annie then adds.

"But I…do you think I can win?"

Yuya gives her a thumb up and says.

"Of course I do, and I'll be cheering for you."

With encouragement, Annie agrees to duel Sylvio and meets him in the arena. Naturally, Zuzu tells Sylvio before the duel.

"Since Annie is still a kid, we're picking a safe field."

Sylvio simply shrugs and says.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to win regardless."

 **For all intents and purposes, Sylvio's deck will be Yosenju**

Zuzu is at the helm of the controls as she finds a nice location for Annie and notices a good one called Sleepover. She clicks it and it takes a more mundane appearance a huge backyard with a huge mansion in the background at night with a tree with a tree house being lit in it.

 **Duel!**

 **Annie VS Sylvio**

Sylvio, being a little polite says.

"Go ahead and take the first move. It really doesn't matter."

 **Turn 1: Annie**

Annie looks at her hand and is a bit happy as she has moves.

"I set one monster face-down, and set two cards face down, and I'll end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sylvio**

Sylvio smiles as he says.

"I think I'll end this duel swiftly. I'll start off with this little number, Yosenju Kama 1 (LV4 ATK/DEF 1600/500) and then I'll…"

Annie waves her hand without saying anything as Sylvio becomes annoyed and asks.

"What is it?"

Annie then reveals a face-down card Ghostrick Scare.

 **Ghostrick Scare**

 **Target** **any number of** **face-down** **Defense Position** **monsters** **you** **control** **; change them to** **face-up** **Defense Position, count the number of "** **Ghostrick** **" monsters among them, and if you do, change up to that many face-up monsters your opponent controls to face-down Defense Position (min. 1).**

She uses this to flip up her face-down Ghostrick Nekomusume (LV 2 ATK/DEF 400/900) and then flip his Yosenju into face-down defense mode. Sylvio shrugs again as he replies.

"Doesn't matter, because I can still use his effect to summon Yosenju Kama 2 (LV 4 ATK/DEF 1800/200) and he'll turn that nekomusume into a real ghost….HUH!"

Sylvio's Yosenju is flipped into face-down also as he wonders.

"How did that happen!? There aren't any other trap cards being used right now!"

He then summons yet another monster.

"Fine! I'll simply play Yosenju Kama 3(LV 4 ATK/DEF 1500/800) and he'll…."

Once again, Sylvio's monster is flipped into face-down defense mode causing him to become frustrated.

"Okay, what is going on here!? Why are my Yosenjus being flipped face-down!?"

He then looks at the only other face-up card and realizes it.

"It's that infernal cat. It must have some kind of special ability."

Annie taps her fingers and explains.

"Yup, my Nekomusume has a special ability, she flips all monsters who are summoned face-down if they're level 4 or higher."

 **Ghostrick Nekomusume**

 **Cannot be** **Normal Summoned** **, unless you** **control** **a "** **Ghostrick** **"** **monster** **.** **Once per turn** **: You can change this card to** **face-downDefense Position** **. When a** **Level** **4 or higher monster(s) is Normal or** **Special Summoned** **: Change that monster(s) to face-down Defense Position. There must be another "Ghostrick" monster on the** **field** **to** **activate** **and to** **resolve** **this** **effect** **.**

Sylvio then argues something that he remembers about that card.

"You need another Ghostrick to use that effect, yet you've only got one on the field."

Annie points to her other face-down which is now face up and it is a continuous trap card and rather unique one called Ghostrick Invisible Man that depicts a cartoony man with a trench coat and wearing bandages with a pair of sunglasses with the usual Ghostrick background.

 **Ghostrick Invisible Man**

 **When this card is activated, summon it directly to the field as a monster (LV 1 DARK Fiend ATK/DEF 1000/1000) in ATK mode. This card is then treated as a "Ghostrick" monster and cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.**

With that trap card in effect, Sylvio's monsters are useless as they'll still return to his hand and he realizes that he can't do anything, but he also has Yosenju Secret Move in his hand so he sets it and calls it a turn.

 **Turn 3 Annie: LP 4000**

Annie looks at her hand and plays a favorite spell card.

"I activate my one of favorite spell cards, Ghostrick Mansion!"

The entire homely setting is now replaced by a rather spooky mansion-like area as the backyard area is replaced by the foyer of the mansion and a swarm of bats with goofy faces swarm around and make Sylvio uncomfortable as one flies into Annie's hand as she cuddles it a little as this field spell is a home field for her. She then continues her move as she then summons her next monster.

"I summon Ghostrick Mummy! Then I play Card of Demise!"

 **(Anime Effect) Card of Demise**

 **Draw** **cards until you have 5 cards in your** **hand** **. During your 5th** **Standby Phase** **after** **activation** **,** **send** **all cards in your hand to the** **Graveyard** **.**

Since she no longer has any cards in hand, Annie draws five cards and smiles as she uses her mummy's ability.

"My mummy lets me summon another Ghostrick monster from my hand, so I summon Ghostrick Stein (LV 3 ATK/DEF 1600/0) I now use my monsters to build the overlay network (Stein and Mummy are sucked into a vortex)…,Tricky beyond reason, and quirky with no logic, I summon the prince of all Ghosts….I XYZ summon, Ghostrick Alucard(RANK 3 ATK/DEF 1800/1600)!"

Alucard appears and the goofy bats surround him as he assumes a proud stance as he stands next to his user. Sylvio knows he's about to take damage, but isn't worried as he has a strategy ready next turn. However, this strategy is about to be blown to pieces as Annie's monster has a trick like his friends.

"Alucard's effect lets me use one overlay unit and destroy one set card you control."

Sylvio simply goes.

"WHAT!?"

Annie taps her fingers again and responds.

"But that's what he does."

 **Ghostrick Alucard**

 **Monsters your opponent** **controls** **cannot** **target** **face-up** **"** **Ghostrick** **" monsters, or any** **face-down** **Defense Position** **monsters, for** **attacks** **, except this one. You can** **detach** **1** **Xyz Material** **from this card, then target 1** **Set** **card your opponent** **controls** **;** **destroy** **that target. You can only use this** **effect** **of "Ghostrick Alucard"** **once per turn** **. If this card is** **sent** **to the** **Graveyard** **: You can target 1 other "Ghostrick" card in your Graveyard;** **add** **that target to your** **hand** **.**

Alucard summons the bats from the mansion and they proceed to attack the face-down and destroy it. Sylvio then begins to run through the mansion as he runs into a large hallway and pokes head into a room that looks like a study and walks into it, only to fall through a trap hole disguised as a floor. Sylvio then finds himself in the basement of the mansion and in front of his, as he picks himself up, is an action card as he utters.

"Finally."

He then announces.

"I now activate the action spell…."

The card fades out of his hand as a panel opens from the floor and a boxing glove shoots out as Sylvio is clocked by it and the apparent laughing of the others can be heard outside.

 **Sylvio LP: 4000-3000**

Zuzu explains to Sylvio, as he is very shocked from losing LP like that, with a bit of laugh in her voice.

"This GhostTRICK mansion, Sylvio. There are action cards that hurt you. That one was Trick Bucket.

 **Action Spell: Trick Bucket**

 **The player who holds this card must activate it immediately. All monsters that the possessor has loses 1000 ATK and DEF until the end phase. If you don't have any face-up monsters, you lose 1000 LP.**

Slyvio then looks up as Annie is holding an Action card of her own as she quietly says.

"I play the Action Spell card Treat Bucket."

The card she is holding depicts a jack-o-lantern bucket bursting with candy as her three monsters each suddenly get candy and proceed to eat it. (Alucard ATK/DEF 1800/1600-2800/2600) (Nekomusume ATK/DEF 400/900-1400/1900) (Invisible Man ATK/DEF 1000/1000-2000/2000). Sylvio is beyond himself as he realizes that he has been utterly defeated by a girl younger than him as she declares her attacks on his LP as her ghosts leap into the hole he feel through and the sound of punching and biting can be heard.

 **Sylvio LP:3000-0 Winner: Annie**

The field disappears with Sylvio on the ground with a complete look of disbelief on his face as he mutters.

"I, Sylvio Sawatari, was defeated so easily by a kid?"

As he lies there, he hears footsteps and sees Zuzu standing in front of him with a smile on her face as she doesn't have to say anything. Rather than being excited about her victory, Annie is happier to see her friends cheer for her and even Yuya gives her a big thumbs up with a big smile on his face.

Sylvio is dreading what he's going to have to do even though Annie chooses what her prize is. He's imaging her asking for an all expenses paid amusement park trip, buying a toy store, or buying a princesses castle. Before making her decision, Annie consults her friends and Yuya. While they suggest things that aren't as bad as what Sylvio is imagining,

In the end, Annie looks at Yuya, who simply says.

"Pick whatever you think sounds right."

Zuzu comes in and adds.

"Yeah, but don't be too soft. After all, I really hated that bet he made."

Annie thinks for a second and asks.

"Does he have a card collection?"

About a minute later, Sylvio is approached by the kids and Annie names her prize to him.

"I want five cards from your collection and five for my friends each."

That's all they want. Yuya and Zuzu didn't want any cards. Sylvio sighs with relief as he simply replies.

"Very well, the great Sylvio will let each of you take five cards from his personal collection."

He invites the group to come with him to his home and pick out their cards and is being very fair about the whole thing(on the outside). The group is rather impressed with his house as he is the mayor's son. But they don't dwindle as has asked them to not wander and just get straight to his collection. Indeed, he has a rather large nice collection duel monsters cards. He tells the kids.

"As per our agreement, take any five cards you wish."

The kids immediately take up this offer. Allie picks up some WATER support for her deck, Tate picks up a few machine monsters, Fredrick picks up a couple of new Doodle cards, and Annie picks up two new XYZ monsters, but something catches her eye as she pulls up a white card and asks.

"What's this?"

Sylvio walks up to her and answers.

"This is a synchro monster. You've seriously never seen one before?"

Annie simply shakes her head and Sylvio thinks with a twinge.

" _I can't believe I lost to this kid even more now."_

The card she is holding is Underworld Fighter Balmung. Tate, with his new cards, explains to her about synchro summoning.

"Yeah, and you need a tuner monster to summon one."

She has no clue what a tuner monster is either. Sylvio browses his collection and finds two tuner monsters, Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit, and Ghost Reaper & Winter Cherries. He then tells her.

"Here take these two. Compliments of yours truly."

Annie appreciates this and actually hugs Sylvio but only reaches his waist. He then pats her head and has a rather condescending smile again as he says.

"Yes, Yes, my generosity is limitless."

With these new tuners, she picks up two Underworld Fighter Balmungs and a spell card called United We Stand. With their new cards, the kids along with Zuzu and Yuya leave. Sylvio then vents his frustration at his loss when they leave.

In another part of town, the Bandit Warrior academy has just suffered a loss. The master of the academy faints to the ground as he has lost a duel to a man wearing a hood with his only seen monster is Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss. The students are shocked but they listen to what the man in hood has to say.

"You all can have this kind of power is you choose to follow us."

Despite the loss of the master, the students cheer as they agree to gain this power. After all, the academy teaches that winning is all that matters, and this power can and will help them win. The man is then followed by the people wearing the mult-colored cloaks and another man wearing a dirty torn coat also wearing a hood as he says.

"Good, Brother, now we have an army at our disposal."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Respect

Artina Reynard, the newest teacher at the Leo Institute, is calling it a day after a long afternoon of lectures and grading tests. She goes to her apartment which is small with a single room which functions as the bedroom, kitchen, living room, and a small port for a bathroom. She opens her fridge and grabs a soda as she takes off her shoes and turns on her TV. But is just a recording from years ago. A day that she would never regret, the day she got to watch Yusho Sakaki entertain. Behind her is an autographed poster of Yusho and a rack of trophies each from a different country. She flips through some channels after this and then sees something that catches her interest. A bandit warrior student winning a tournament in Brazil; this causes her to throw her now empty can at the TV and say.

"They don't know what dueling is about."

She turns the channel again and watches something that she does enjoy.

"That's more like it."

At this exact same moment, Annie and Allie are watching this show with Tate and Fredrick watching it at their houses. It's called Dueling Yaiba, a show about a superhero duelist who fights crime. He uses a Super Quantum Deck and strikes cheesy poses that children love. He then makes an announcement that gets the kids excited.

"Hey, boys and girls, I'm appearing this weekend at the local mall. I'll be signing any young heroes posters or pictures or even duel disks. Anyone is welcome!"

Elswhere in the city, Kit is dueling a person wearing a yellow cloak

 **Kit LP: 1400 VS ? LP: 4000**

Kit has Gottoms on the field while his opponent simply has Zaborg the Thunder Monarch on the field along with the Seal of Orichalcos his Gottom's effect is negated and he's got no face-downs. His opponent is about to take their turn and announces.

"I tribute Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, to summon Zaborg the Mega Monarch!"

Suddenly, lightning strikes down on Gottoms and destroys him then Kit is attacked directly.

 **Kit LP: 1400** **0 Winner:?**

The seal closes in on Kit as he falls to the ground. Upon their victory the person disappears into a bolt of lightning and leaving Kit alone without his soul as he lies on the ground.

 **The Next Day**

Declan is with his brother, Riley, and they are walking by Ray's class and she is doing a most unusual lesson, she is watching an episode of Dueling Yaiba. Curious, he enters the classroom to understand what she is doing. His presence is immediately noticed by the students as they all have huge respect for him. None of the students in this class have been informed of Kit's condition as Declan has to keep it a secret from the students since it isn't related to Duel Academy or the Fusion Dimension. Ray simply says.

"Hey there, Declan..or Mr. Akaba I guess."

He approaches her without too much response, but he formally asks her.

"For what purpose is your class watching a children's show?"

The other students don't question this as she has explained to them, but she must tell her boss. She stands up and says.

"Well because I think this show has the right attitude about dueling. Makes me think of Yusho Sakaki and his entertaining style of showmanship."

Declan looks at the screen and notices the hero on the show posing and people cheering for him. He can see what she is getting at and then asks her.

"You have respect for Yusho Sakaki?"

Ray gives a big grin and answers.

"Well sure I do. He's my idol and the reason I duel the way I do."

Declan adjusts his glasses and a replies.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Declan begins walking away, but Riley isn't following him immediately. Rather, Declan looks at him and notices that he is watching the show with his plain emotionless expression. Declan simply utters his name and Riley immediately walks to him.

 **Elsewhere**

Yugo is riding his duel runner around the city as his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon has called him to this world again despite what he was doing in his home. It's almost as if another force is calling for him. He looks at his dragon and says.

"Clear Wing, what are trying to tell me?"

 **You-Show**

Zuzu is talking with her father about Annie's situation as they haven't heard from her family since she started school there. Skip is looking over her application and explains.

"She was escorted by man when she started. He said he was her older brother and he didn't look suspicious. But the address he gave me doesn't exist and neither does the phone number he gave."

Zuzu looks at the girl's photo from her application and wonders.

"Was she abandoned by her family?"

Skip doesn't know but Allie's parents have agreed to look after Annie until her family is located. The two girls are getting along really well and Annie is a good girl who can help around their house. Plus, she's even started to teach her new friend how to XYZ summon some monsters.

Yuya is looking through his deck and spots the two cards from a couple days ago. The two dragon eyes and wonders about where they came from. He thinks that maybe they came to him like when he first pendulum summoned during his duel with the Sledgehammer. Annie approaches Yuya and shows him her new cards and gently asks.

"Could you show me how to use these?"

Yuya looks at her new cards, but has to tell her with a smile.

"Sorry, Annie, but I don't know how to synchro summon. Otherwise, I would. Maybe you could ask Gong. He knows how to do it."

Gong Strong, Yuya's best friend and a practitioner of the Heavy-Strong style. He hasn't shown up in a little bit and Yuya wonders where he is. The saying "speak of the devil and he shall appear" applies as Gong has entered the room now with his usual demeanor as he greets Yuya.

"Hey, Yuya, having a fine day?"

Yuya nods and also says hello to his friend. Gong is actually here to ask Yuya a question.

"Yuya, have you seen any of the students from Gong's school. Some went missing, and he's really worried about them."

Gong wouldn't worry too much if a couple of students were missing like if they were sick or something, but at least ten students maybe more went missing. Gong's dad is also a tad worried for his students as they have more discipline that to simply skip. Yuya wonders if Grizzlepike Jones has anything to do with this, but Gong doesn't think so. Zuzu looks at a nearby TV and says.

"Uh, Gong, I think I know where the missing students are."

Zuzu points to the TV and the pictures of Gong's classmates are shown on the screen as they have fallen into comas. Yuya is also shocked by this as whatever happened two days ago is most likely what's happening now. Gong immediately runs to where this happened to learn the truth and Yuya follows him to find out too along with Zuzu. The kids don't follow as they don't notice this.

A bit later, Gong and the others arrive at the scene but it is too late as the crew doing the cast is leaving and the ambulance is already gone with the students. Yuya sees a crew member and asks what happened to which he is given the answer.

"Dunno, somebody just found them."

This causes anger in Gong as he wants to know what happened to his peers. They then hear a voice asking them what happened. This person is told the same thing, but when Yuya sees the person, he doesn't who she is, but it is Rey. She recognizes him as she has sparkles in her eyes and asks in a fangirl way.

"Aren't you Yuya Sakaki? The son of Yusho Sakaki?"

Yuya nods and this strange new woman immediately puts her face next to his, pulls out a camera, and snaps a photo. Upon getting the photo, she immediately asks.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Yuya, despite being a bit baffled, signs the photo anyway. He asks.

"So you know about me?"

Rey is still in fan mode as she explains.

"Of course I do. I'm a fan of you and your father. I was watching your duel with the Sledgehammer with anticipation and loved it when you creamed him. Your dad was amazing also. I love watching recordings of his shows and his awesome performances."

After some moments later, Gong asks.

"Why are you wondering what happened to Gong's classmates from his school?"

Rey looks at Gong with a serious look and answers seriously.

"I was worried because I teach at the Leo Institute. Whatever happened to these guys could also happen to my students. I don't want anything to happen to them, so I'm trying to stop whoever or whatever did this."

Despite teaching at Leo, the others understand why she's looking and they let her come with them. She introduces herself to them and joins their group. From somewhere else, the two men wearing the hoods are listening to the group and one of them asks.

"Do you think it was smart to recruit that thug?"

The other answers in a calm manner.

"He is nothing but a pawn to gauge that man with the bulbous nose or possibly that woman. I'm not worried about Sakaki or Akaba. But I can feel those two may have more than meets the eye. The first hooded young man then responds.

"If you're worried, brother, I can defeat those two with my Burning Abyss deck."

The other one, now seen as the older brother, answers.

"No, brother, we can't attack them without thinking. Ignis lost because he was too overconfident and became anxious. Besides, getting too greedy may be a mistake and we have given that thug a friend to help him."

The group starts looking for anything that can help them find whoever did this. Rey then suggests.

"Do you know anybody who has a grudge against your school?"

Gong brings up Grizzlepike again, but he explains.

"Look, Grizzlepike is a great jerk, but he can't do this."

Rey hears him, but also says.

"We don't know unless we ask him."

Without any other leads, the group mutually agrees to look into this, so they begin their search. They ask around town for a minute or two and gather information. They learn that Grizzlepike's friends have been seen in the warehouse district and that's where he is most likely is. Upon getting closer to the warehouse district, Rey notices someone hopping across the roofs of the warehouses. She simply ignores it for the moment.

Eventually, they reach a warehouse and inside, sure enough, is Grizzlepike. He is sitting on a couch with a bottle of soda and reading a magazine about Yusho disappearing. He is laughing a bit as he says.

"Ha, this wimp thought he could take on the Sledgehammer! What a joke, and his kid is an even bigger joke."

Yuya gets a little mad, but he sees a hole in the magazine indicating that Grizzlepike can already see them. This gets him to calm as he can clearly tell that this was only meant to get him mad. Gong doesn't waste any time as he immediately asks.

"Grizzlepike! Do you know what happened to Gong's classmates!?"

Grizzlepike simply puts down his magazine and has a sarcastic look as he replies.

"What do we have here? You come into my place, disturb my reading time, and demand things of me? Talk about rude, Gong."

Yuya steps in and tells Gong in a calm manner.

"He's just trying to get to you, Gong. Don't let him do that."

Gong nods as Yuya is being smart about this. They get a little closer, but then Rey notices a sound, looks up, and then she reacts to something as she jumps in the way of the group as someone suddenly bursts into the warehouse via the roof and dive kicks towards Yuya. Rey then immediately defends him by grabbing this person's foot and twists her hand to back them off. It is a young man wearing a torn gi and sash, clearly a student from Bandit Warrior. Grizzlepike slaps his own face in disappointment as he was hoping that Gong would get hit. He then stands up and says.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself!"

Grizzlepike pulls out his duel disk and lets it out as he challenges Gong.

"I know what happened to those chumps from your school, and if you want to find out, you gotta duel me."

Not one to back down from a challenge, Gong accepts the duel. Rey, on the other hand, is insulted by the duelist from Bandit Warrior named Dao. He has brown messy hair and small ponytail and has a gruff look like his peers as he says.

"Well, if it isn't the reject."

Dao is looking at Rey and the others wonder what he's talking about. Rey ignores this for a second and then she says.

"Well, if it isn't some random brute."

Dao mocks Rey as he explains.

"You know, the former master used to tell us how reject Rey was his greatest waste of time."

Rey growls under her breath, and then takes a deep breath to calm down. She then looks at Gong, walks closer to him and says to Grizzlepike.

"How about a two on two match?"

Gong may not know about this woman, but he's willing to trust her enough to duel alongside her. Dao joins Grizzlepike, who smiles and answers.

"It's your funeral, Gong."

The four duelists activate their disks and call out

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Gong & Rey VS Grizzlepike & Dao**

 **Turn 1: Grizzlepike LP: 4000**

Grizzlepike and Dao actually play cards at the same time as the former says.

"I gotta new card to show you, Gong. Same with my partner here; because we have the same card in our hands, we can both play it."

Rey wonders about this as she wonders what card does this. But both duelists call out.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Surely enough, the card goes for both players as a green light fills the room as a pillar of the same light forms around all the duelists. Then, the sigil appears again, much to Yuya's horror as he says.

"Not this again."

Both Yuya and Zuzu are knocked away by the seal as it expands around the duelists. Then, the same sigils appear on Grizzlepike and Dao's foreheads as they both laugh. Yuya now understands what happened to other students. Gong and Rey don't let this phase them, but then Dao says.

"This arena is much too cramped. I think we should take it elsewhere."

A mist then envelops the sigil and stops at the wall as the four duelists disappear with the seal still in place. Gong and Rey close their eyes for a brief second, but upon opening their eyes, they see a city in the sunset, a destroyed ancient one as Dao says.

"Welcome to the lost city of Atlantis, and our action field for this duel."


End file.
